Howlin For You
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: [A Derek Hale Fan Fiction] Just recently finding out about her special abilities and her duty in life, Kimberly Sanders, her dad and his wife move to Beacon Hills, California. What will happen when she runs into a handsome, yet mysterious young man? After that she gets dragged into all the supernatural stuff that happens. What will she do to survive? Is she strong enough?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N:_ Hola! This is the first chapter, I hope you like it. I just wanted to say that if you have any comments about the story please feel free to tell me. I'm kinda new at writing and I would like to know if I'm doing something wrong or not. :) _

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning.

I had my earphones in, and I looked out of the car window as we drove past thousands of large trees while Adele was blasting on high volume in my ear. I couldn't decide exactly where to look; everything was so green.

I'm not the typical girly girl that you meet every day. I can get down and dirty when I have to.

Ever since I can remember I have had a fascination with nature. I love being outside, especially early in the morning. The sound of birds chirping is like music to my ears.

I'm Kimberly Sanders and I'm 16 years of age. I have lived most my life with my grandparents in Manhattan, New York and attended a private all girl boarding school.

I sighed softly as my new stepmom drove past a sign that read, 'Welcome to Beacon Hills, population 3075.'

Moving from New York City to a small town in California with a small population is a hard and difficult step for a girl my age. But it had to be done.

A girl like me shouldn't be around lots of people at this phase of my life. It's hard enough to control myself as it is.

I'm a witch… Well, a witch in training. My powers kicked in 7 months ago—exactly a week before my sixteenth birthday. That explains a lot, doesn't it?

Once a witch's powers kick in, you will have a hard time coping with them. Any overwhelming emotion can cause anything and anyone around you to explode, or catch fire, besides being able to do that, you can also cause the weather to change and a lot more.

I don't have my emotions under control yet, so that's one of the reasons why we are moving.

A small smile crept onto my lips as my stepmom drove by what seems to be Beacon Hills High school, my new school.

"Are you excited?" I barely heard her ask over the loud music.

I pulled the left earphone out of my ear and nod my head. "Yes, and nervous. I hope I fit in."

"You will, stop worrying." She reassured me and looked over at me for a moment before looking back at the road.

"Are you going to try out for the swim team?" she asked moments later, in attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I need something normal in my life," I said with a small grin.

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Don't we all."

I reached over and plugged my iPod into the radio and put one of our favorite songs on, Can't Take It by The All American Rejects.

I blast the radio and we both start to sing along to the song, occasionally bobbing my head to the rhythm.

* * *

Angela pulled fifteen minutes later onto a driveway that lead to a three floored house, a mini mansion.

I gaped up at the house through the windshield as she parks the car. "Wow…"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of her Grey SUV so I can continue to stare at the house.

"You like it?" she asked as she got out of the car as well.

"Like? I love it!" I said sounding like a kid who just got a new toy to play with.

"I'm glad. Your father thought you wouldn't."

I turned to look at her. "Since you mentioned him, when will he be here?" I asked, curiously.

"He will arrive the day after tomorrow. He has some meetings to attend to before he can come," she said and pulled the house keys out of her large bag.

I chuckled softly as I remembered her obsession with bags.

The moment my father introduced me to Angela, I knew right away that we were going to get along perfectly. I don't only see her as a mother figure in my life, but also as a close friend. A friend I can tell anything and go to whenever I have a problem. Her advice is always helpful, no matter what the situation is.

My birth mother had me at a very young age. My father was a couple of years older than her so that's why I was living with his parents. A few years back when things started to head in a good direction for him, he asked me to go and live with them.

In the past years my relationship with my father wasn't as it should be. But now that I understand why he did certain things, we got closer.

I leaned back against the car to admire the house for a bit longer. That's when I got that weird, troubled feeling. I turned and looked around me, having the sensation that I'm being watched.

I shrugged it off and marched through the now opened front door.

"Which room is going to be mine?" I asked once I was inside.

The whole house was already decorated and had new furniture. The truck with our old stuff should arrive at any moment.

"The third floor will be yours. You can organize and decorate it however you want," she said and I looked at her surprised.

For once in my life, I was speechless.

"You always wanted a separate room for your paintings and drawings. Oh, and don't forget about the walk-in closet," she said and grinned when she noticed my reaction.

I did say I wanted all those things, but I never thought that I would actually be getting them. My thoughts got interrupted by a loud noise.

I look out a window to see one of the moving trucks driving up the driveway to our house.

Angela went outside to meet them, so she can explain to them where she wanted all the boxes to go.

Meanwhile I walked up the glass staircase so I wouldn't be in the way when the men bring in the boxes. The second floor of the house seemed just as big, or even bigger than the first floor. The master bedroom was mostly white but had light blue on some parts of the walls, and light blue decorations. There was a bathroom connected to most of the rooms, each one was decorated differently in modern day style.

After seeing the second floor, I was intrigued to see the third one. The staircase that leads to the third floor wasn't made of glass like the first one. This one was from a light colored wood with lights on the side.

I smiled as I looked down the hall before opening the nearest door.

To my surprise it was a small, yet large personal library. I walk into the room and turn around in amazement as I look at all the books. This is heaven! I walk over to a bookshelf and reach for a book. Reading the title, I see that it is a book about witches and their purpose in life.

I put the book back and grab another one; this one was about witches and their connection to nature.

I went through all the bookshelves and now I know what kind of books I have. There was a large collection of books about witches, another one about supernatural species, and one about spells, potions and herbs.

On the other side of the library is where my favorite books are located.

After checking out all the other rooms, which were my painting room, walk-in closet, bedroom and my bathroom, I go downstairs.

I find Angela already in the kitchen. She had unboxed the kitchen supplies and was already cooking.

"You're fast," I said and she chuckled. I washed my hands before I helped her out with dinner.

After dinner we watched some TV, both of us falling asleep on the couch. I slept that night peacefully, only waking up once to go to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Day.

I woke up at 6:30 am and blinked lazily before I sat up in my new bed. It had been exactly two weeks since we moved here and it was the first day of school. I stretched out my arms before I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I slipped my pink panties down my legs and pulled my shirt over my head, and hoped into the shower. Once I was done I walked back into my room and dried off. I opened my closet doors and looked through my clothes, and eventually decided to pull on a white knee-length dress, a black leather belt and a matching leather jacket. I pulled on my high heel boots before heading downstairs.

"Good morning," I said, announcing my presence as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girl," Angela said in her usual happy tone. "How did you sleep?"

I reached over the counter and grabbed a toast. "Good, I'm finally comfortable in my room," I said and hoped onto the counter. "By the way, can I borrow your car today?"

"I still have a few boxes to unpack so I don't think I will need it today," she said and sipped her coffee.

"Thanks, I will come home right after to help you out." I ate my toast before drinking some juice.

"I would appreciate that," she walked up to me and handed me her car keys.

I smiled and jumped off the counter. "See you later, Angela."

"Bye and good luck today!" she smiled warmly back.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

* * *

The car ride to school was fast: I managed to get there in less than ten minutes.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. "You can do this, Kim. Just go into the school, get your schedule and you are set." I gave myself a reassuring smile and pushed the car door open.

I got out and locked the car as I walked up to the building, desperately trying not to run into anyone.

I opened the cold and heavy doors and glanced around the hall once I was inside. I saw a door across the hall and assumed it was the main office.

The door squeaked slightly as I pushed it open. As I walked in I saw a middle-aged woman standing at the desk with short brown hair and glasses perched on her nose.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet, high-pitched voice.

"My name is Kimberly Sanders. I'm here to get my schedule," I said in a soft tone.

Did I mention that I was shy? Like, really shy. I considered myself socially awkward at times.

The woman searched through the papers on her desk and pulled out a white slip and handed it to me.

"Kimberley Joan Sanders?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and she handed me my time table of the classes I will be having for the next semester.

I looked at my classes a few time as I walked out of the office. Since I wasn't paying attention I bumped into someone. I looked up, only to find myself looking at a chest.

Damn, I'm short.

"I'm sorry." I heard a familiar male voice utter.

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," I said, regaining my composer.

I looked up at him and he smiled his usual smile.

"Stiles!" I said, glad to see him.

Stiles and I met two weeks ago – a day after I moved here. I was walking down the streets of Beacon Hills, looking lost and that's when I bumped into him and Scott I almost spilled my drink over him. Ever since that day we have been hanging out a lot.

He grinned down at me. "How's your day going so far?"

"Good, I'm kinda lost though."

"What's your first class?" he asked.

"Uhm… English with Lisa Kendrick," I said checked my time table.

"I have that class too, so follow me," he said and turned around.

I gave him a nod and followed him down the hall.

* * *

We arrived at a door that was similar to all the others we passed down the hall. He opened the door and walked in. The classroom wasn't full, so he walked to the back of the class and took a seat. I followed him and took a seat beside him.

Scott walked into the classroom moments later, not looking like he normally did. There was something different about him. But I couldn't put a finger to it.

"Hey, guys!" he said as he sat down in front of us.

"Hey!" Stiles and I both said at the same time.

"How did it go last night?" I asked, and looked at them.

The teacher walked in just when they were about to tell me everything, so Scott said instead, "We'll tell you later, at lunch."

I simply nodded and looked up at the teacher.

The class went by fast though I almost fell asleep a couple of times. Scott seemed to be lost in thought for the first couple of minutes of the lesson. I wasn't the only new kid; there was another girl, Allison. I would occasionally catch Stiles staring at me, but he would always look away when I turned to look at him. Weird guy.

After the class I found out that the guys and I had Economics together as well.

During Chemistry I sat beside this guy named Isaac, he was very shy but sweet. He looked nervous at first, but I guess after a while he felt comfortable around me.

Scott and Stiles explained everything that happened the night before. Apparently Scott did find the other half of the body that the police was looking for, but just when he found it he dropped his inhaler. After that he thought he got bitten by a wolf, but Stiles reminded him once again that it couldn't be possible. I stayed quiet, and decided not to tell them about weird supernatural species that do exist. Before I left for my other classes we planned to meet up after school to go find Scott's inhaler.

As the day continued I met more people; in my music class I met Danny, he's an openly gay guy and fun to be around. If he wasn't gay, a lot of girls would be drooling all over him. He's quiet good looking. And when I went to try out for the swim team I met Jackson, the most popular guy at school. He's okay, just too cocky for my taste and he happens to be on the lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles.

As I walked out of my last class of the day, I looked around and thought to myself that it was a pretty good start. Most of the students here were nice.

I smiled to myself and opened the big doors that lead to the parking lot. I waited patiently against Stiles truck and checked my phone. I immediately started send out my replies to text messages and emails.

"Hey guys," I said as they tiptoed up to me, without looking up at them.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, with a disappointed look on his face.

I shrugged and put my phone away. "I sensed it."

He looked at me oddly before he opened the car door.

I climbed in and sat in the back.

* * *

Stiles stopped the car a couple of minutes later and we got out of the Jeep.

"Is this what you guys do for fun?" I asked.

They laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes. They are Stiles' ideas though," Scott admitted.

I giggled and shook my head. I can definitely see myself being friends with those two. They are weird, just like me.

Scott showed us the area where he had lost his inhaler and each of us started to look. We were just a couple of feet apart.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explained to Stiles on how he got good at lacrosse all of a sudden.

"And that's not the only weird thing. I have been able to hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And smell things," he continues to explain, sounding worried.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket, and the Roberto Cavalli perfume that Kim has on," he said dead serious.

That's weird… How did he know about my Roberto Cavalli perfume?

"I don't have—" Stiles stopped in his tracks and checked his pockets and he did find a Mint mojito gum in his pockets. He looked at Scott weirdly before continuing to walk, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"So all this started with the bite?" he asked.

Scott nodded and continued to look.

"You know what; I think I have actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said, trying to keep a serious expression.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, freaked out.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy," Stiles said and I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a stay-quiet-look before turning to Scott.

"Is that bad?" Scott asked, clearly believing every word Scott was saying.

"Yeah, it happens once a month," answered Stiles, making everything sound like it was true. "Only on the full moon," he continued, howling like a wolf before cracking up while Scott just looked at him.

"Stiles, stop it!" I said turning to them.

"Let's just find his inhaler and get going," I said, feeling bad for Scott.

I walked further away from them as I looked down on the ground for anything that may seem like an inhaler and that's when I bumped into someone, again.


	3. Chapter 3: His Eyes

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 3: His eyes.

I looked up and once again was faced with a chest; a very muscular chest. This guy was a lot taller than Stiles.

I should start wearing 7inch heels!

As I looked up I found myself looking into olive green eyes; they were gentle and they gave me a warm feeling inside. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen a lot of handsome guys back in New York. I hadn't realized that my heartbeat picked up, it was going crazy. We were standing close enough for him to hear it, and that made me blush.

It felt like I had been looking into his eyes for minutes now, but in reality it was only mere seconds. And that's exactly when I saw his eyes turn ice blue.

"Mine," he said in a husky voice.

The way he said it made me instantly back away from him, and I looked at him with a confused expression.

I don't know what he was on about, but for a moment there I thought he knew my secret. That thought made my heart pound faster than before, as if it could jump out of my chest at any moment.

I wasn't scared of him, even if I knew he wasn't entirely human. No human could make their eyes glow like that.

I saw him shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, blinking once and his eyes turned back to the olive green they were before. He looked at me before looking at something behind me. Well, at someone. Scott and Stiles had finally caught up with me.

"What are you doing here?" he spat angrily.

"Huh? This is private property," he continued, sounding angrier.

"Ah, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles said.

"We were looking for something but forget it," Scott said, looking at the stranger.

The mysterious guy threw Scott's inhaler at him and Scott caught it easily. He looked one more time at me before walking away. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Scott and Stiles.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us," Stiles said, looking at Scott and me.

So that's his name, Derek.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, confused.

"His family, they all burned to death like 10 years ago," Stiles said.

Scott nodded, clearly remembering him or the tragic event. "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shrugged and we started to head back to his Jeep. I couldn't stop thinking of him, Derek Hale.

Derek's POV:

I got into town just a couple of nights before, looking for any sign that would lead to my sister. But I found out almost right away that she had been killed. So now I was looking for the killer.

I was in the old Hale house when I heard voices in the woods; yes my hearing was that good. I left the house almost immediate to see who they were, though I could tell by the sound of their voice that they were only teenagers; two males and one female.

"Let's just find his inhaler and get going," I heard her say, a bit sternly as if so they wouldn't defy her.

I stood like a foot away from her, silently watching her as she searched the ground. How did a girl that small manage to send out orders and make people follow it too? I chuckled though not loud enough for her to hear. I had all the time in the world to move out of the way, but I didn't because I wanted to make my presence known.

I stood perfectly still and looked down at her, light brown eyes looking back at me. We stared at each other, silently for a couple of seconds. And that's when I shifted, my eyes turning their usual blue color. I've never lost control on my shift before, until today that is. I felt this warm tingling sensation inside me, something was pulling me to her, like an invisible force.

"Mine," was the only thing I had managed to say. At the time I didn't know what I meant, nor what I was feeling exactly, but my whole world changed that day.

I heard her heartbeat pick up and she took a step away from me. I was confused for a moment, how come she didn't run for the hills? Any normal human would upon seeing my eyes change. Weird, and that right there made her special to me.

What am I saying? She's just a child, Derek. Walk away.

I finally got control over myself and made my eyes change back to the usual olive green I had. I looked over her shoulder and remembered why I came here.

Upon seeing the two males I knew right away that the one with brown hair was the beta, Scott McCall. I could smell it on him. After throwing his inhaler at him I left the trio, but not before taking a quick glance at that beautiful girl again. I needed to know who she was.

Kimberly's POV:

The drive back to school was quiet. I looked out the window, lost in thought. I had dozens of question rounding in my head. How was he able to turn his eyes blue? What was he?

I sighed and shook my head, desperately trying to clear my head before jumping out of Stiles Jeep. "Bye, guys, talk to you later." I gave them a smile and went to my car, driving off right away.

* * *

I walked into the garage and immediately started to unpack the rest of the unpacked boxes, which were less than ten. Soon Angela joined me but not before cracking the radio up and we started to singing along to 'R.I.P' by Rita Ora ft Tinie Tempah.

We finished all the boxes before it was dinnertime. Apparently Angela had already cooked dinner earlier today so we only had to set the table. Just when we finished my father walked through the door. Well he's home on time, for once. My father's a lawyer so most of the time he's late for dinner.

"Hey, dad," I said smiling.

"Hi, sweetheart." He walked up to me and hugged me close, kissing my head. "How was your first day?"

"It was alright." I shrugged my shoulders. "I made the swim team," I said with a grin.

"That's great, I'm proud of you sweetie,"

Angela walked in with our plates and placed them on the table before hugging my father and giving him a peck on the lips, which turned into a full make out session.

I groaned and took my plate. "Can't you wait till I leave the room, or here's a better option, YOU get a room," I said as I walked out of the dining room and made my way to the porch and sat down on the swing.

They have been married for like a year and they still can't keep their hands off each other. It was gross to see my father like that. I shuddered and shook my head to clear the mental pictures before starting to eat.

* * *

A/N:_ Hola! That was the third chapter, I hope you like it. I just wanted to say that if you have any comments about the story please feel free to tell me. I'm kinda new at writing and I would like to know if I'm doing something wrong or not. :) I will most likely upload an intro on Kim's dad and possibly Angela soon. R&R _


	4. Chapter 4: Next To You

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 4: Next To You

"Goooood morning everyone! Let's start off this amazing day with one of your favorites."

My eyes flickered open as I heard the booming annoying radio-alarm go off. Another day in Beacon Hill, one of yet many more to come.

The shimmering sun beaming up from the sky snaked its way into my room through the cracks on the window curtains. I sighed and lazily rolled out of my new bed. It was Friday, the second day of school.

An hour and a half later I'm fully dressed, ready to start my day. I walk out to the porch and once again sit down on the swing as I waited for Stiles to pick me up since Angela needed her car. She was planning on opening an Italian restaurant here in Beacon Hills, so she had a lot of stuff to sort out.

After a couple of minutes Stiles pulled up in front of my house and I hopped off the swing and made my way to his Jeep.

"Hey, tiny," he teased as I climbed into the passenger side.

I rolled my eyes. "Short is the new sexy, Stiles," I sad with a smirk, putting on my seatbelt.

He chuckled and started the engine, driving off to school. "Anyway, do you want to go to this party tonight?" he asked.

I looked at him, thinking for a moment.

"It won't be a date, just good friends attending a party together," he said as I thought.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00." He smiled his smile that I'm already used to.

"Alright," I said and looked out the window as he drove to school.

A couple of minutes later he parked his car in front of the school building and I jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush scarlet.

"Anytime," he managed to say.

I giggled, shaking my head. "See you in class, Stiles," I said and headed into the school.

* * *

I sat in my last class of the day, Economics, with Stiles and Scott beside me. I sighed softly as I looked at the teacher, desperately trying to keep up with everything he was saying. Though it was kinda hard since the only thing I wanted was to go home.

I turned and looked at Scott, finding him asleep on his desk. I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I leaned back in my seat, checking the clock every minute.

Just when the bell went I pushed Scott off his seat and gathered my stuff quickly before standing up, laughing at him.

He groaned as he hit the floor before getting up to glare at me, "Kimberly!"

"Scotty, you're awake, finally!" I smiled innocently at him.

"Good job!" Stiles laughed, giving me the thumbs up.

I laughed and walked out of the classroom.

Both of them still had Lacrosse practice so I could either wait for them or start walking home, and I chose to walk home. A little exercise wouldn't kill me anyway.

I had been walking for at least three minutes when I saw a black Camaro slow down beside me and continued to drive at a slow pace as I walked.

"Do you want a ride?" the person asked.

"No, I don't take rides from strangers," I said without turning to look at the person.

"We have met so technically I'm not a stranger," he said and I could tell he was smirking. I turned and looked at the person, finding no one other than Derek Hale staring back at me.

I huffed as it started raining but continued to walk, "Yes, we have met but you could still be a killer or worse, a rapist."

He chuckled. "Do I look like a killer or a rapist to you?"

"Well no, but a person should never judge someone by their appearances. So you could be one."

"I'm neither so get in," he said opening the passenger door, "You could get sick out there." Oh he cares? Derek Hale cares!

Just when I was going to say no it started pouring and I sighed, stopping to look at him, debating whether to get into the car or not. I walked up to the car and got in, closing the door.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Hale," I said putting my seatbelt on and stared in front of me, my heartbeat going faster than usual. Why do I always get nervous around him? What is it about him that makes me feel this way?

"You know my name?" He sounded surprised. Oh shit, now he'll know that we talked about him.

"Yeah, my friends remembered you, you know back in the woods." I shrugged.

He simply nodded his head and drove off in the direction of my house. How does he know where I live? Then again it's a small town so my guess is everyone knows where everyone lives.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and my heartbeat stayed the same. I was glad that we weren't close enough for him to hear it, well so I thought.

He pulled up to my house and I silently wished that the ride could have lasted longer.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door.  
"Are you going to the party tonight?" he suddenly asked, and for a moment there I think I saw worry in his eyes. What was he worried about? How did he know about the party? Was he even invited? Ah, who cares; a guy this handsome should be allowed anywhere.

"Yeah, I think I might go." I shrugged.

"See you there then," he said his expression all serious again.

I smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Derek," I got out of the car, "Oh and I'm Kimberly by the way," I said closing the car door and ran to the front door with a wide smile on my face. This day turned out to be pretty good. The car ride from Derek is the first on my list and pushing Scott off his seat was the second best.

* * *

"Where are you going?" my dad asked from the living room.

"Out with a friend."

"Dressed like that?" he asked, raising a brow at my outfit. I wore a long grey strapless top with a wide black belt at my waist which matched with my black jacket, light blue skinny jeans and my favorite black Pour La Victoire Irina pumps.

"It's a party, dad," I sighed.

"And what friend exactly?" he asked sternly. Is this an interrogation or what?

"Styles, you know the goofy looking one."

"Oh that one…" he nodded, remembering him.

"So can I go?" I asked, giving him one of my most innocent smiles.

He crossed his arms. "Alright, just don't be late."

"Thanks, dad," I smiled and kissed his cheek

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said as I grabbed my leather jacket before walking out the door.

Stiles whistled when I ran down the porch steps and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Where is Kimberly, and what did you do to her?" he asked as I climbed into his jeep.

"She's tied up in my closet." I laughed, putting my seat belt on.

"Is she now?" He asked and I nodded

"Seriously though, you look nice," he said starting the engine.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I said and he smiled.

"By the way, how did you get home today?" he asked after a while in attempt to break the silent. Uh-oh.

"Uh, I walked for a while but then got a ride home." I shrugged.

"Really from who?" he asked, glancing at me.

I stayed quiet ignoring his question; pretending like I didn't hear him. "So what's up with Scott? He's been acting all weird lately,"

"Weird? Hmm, I haven't noticed," he said, lying to me.

"You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not. He's just being his usual weird. There's nothing to be worried about," he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You're seriously going to keep this up?" I asked, crossing my arms, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but there's nothing to tell, Kim."

I sighed and looked out the window. What's happening with Scott? Why won't they tell me? Ugh, this is so not fair. Then again, I haven't told them my secret either.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to Jackson's house ten minutes later and parked his car. I looked at the house as I climbed out of the car; there were a lot of people here; probably half the school. As Stiles and I walked up to the house I noticed that some were already drunk; they smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes. The music was coming from the backyard so we were headed that way.

Stiles and I both made our way to the bar; he grabbed a beer and poured it into a red cup while I got coke in mine. After he got his drink he disappeared on me, left me there all alone. He's such a good friend, note the sarcasm. I walked past all the people, some were dancing, dry humping and drinking the night away. Back in New York I used to like parties, but now I'm not in the whole party mood. Maybe it's because I don't have my girlfriends with me or just because I don't know many people here. If it wasn't for Derek I would be home right now, enjoying a good book. But when he told me he would come I just jumped at the opportunity to spend time with him, to get to know him better. I barely know him and I can feel myself already falling for him. Though he was nowhere to be seen, maybe he changed his mind.

"Kim, dance with me!" I heard Danny say from beside me. When did he get there? How long have I been lost in thought? Danny didn't give me any time to answer; he just grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor with him, just when 'On The Floor' started playing. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

Danny showed off some of his moves and so did I. I moved my hips to the rhythm of the music, though I was a little hesitant at first. But I reminded myself that most people were drunk so they aren't paying attention anyways.

I smiled up at Danny as the song ended. "You're a good dancer. I didn't know you could dance like that." "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kimmy," he said with a grin.

I chuckled and looked at Scott, who was on the other side of the dance floor. He looked like he was in pain or something. "Danny, I will be right back," I said before chasing after Scott, who was now heading into the house. I saw Alison struggling to get through the crowd just like I was. Once I reached the front door I could see Stiles driving away in his jeep. What the hell! I walked down to the sidewalk and stared down the road.

"Did Stiles leave you here as well?" Alison asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with those two tonight." I sighed and took out my phone and dialed Stiles number. It rang like five times before going to voicemail, "Stiles, what the hell? You and Scott just left! I swear to God, if you don't come back in five minutes and Alison and I have to walk home then we are going to have a serious problem!" I said, fuming.

"Well someone is in a bad mood tonight," I heard the familiar voice of Derek Hale behind me, "Shouldn't you be playing those silly high school games or dancing with your friends or something like that?" he asked moments later.

"I'm not in a bad mood, just a little bit pissed," I said looking at him, "Wouldn't you be too if your ride left you stranded at a party?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "I'm Derek, a friend of Scott's and Kim's," he said, now looking at Alison.

Alison simply nodded and glanced down the road once more.

"I can give you both a ride home, if you'd like." He offered.

I looked at Alison before looking back at him. "Sure, we would like that."

* * *

I sat in the back since we were dropping Alison off at her house first. The car ride to her house was awkwardly quiet. I let out a thankful sigh when Derek turned on the radio. I gazed out the window once we pulled onto the driveway that lead to Alison's house. It was a two story house, with some light on still which made it easier to admire the house. It was beautiful.

She got out and kept the door open so I climbed out.

"Thanks for the ride," she said shooting a glance at Derek before looking at me. "Do you wanna meet up tomorrow so we can start on those poems for English class?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Great, I'll text you."

"Alright, bye," I said and got into the car, putting my seat belt on.

The car was once again silent, only the sound of music filling the car. My heartbeat picked up once again and I looked down at my hands, trying to find something interesting to say.

"You like listening to Foster The people?" I asked when 'Don't Stop' by Foster The People started playing.

"Yeah, do you?" he asked, glancing at me for a moment with a smile playing on his lips before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite bands. Though Pumped Up Kicks is the best." I smiled.

"I totally agree with you there," he said with a smirk.

"What type of music do you listen to, other than Foster The People?" I ask, turning slightly in my seat so I could look at him.

"Mostly rock and rap, but if the song is good, I'll listen to it," he said, giving me a warm smile.

"Me too. Though I listen to pop and R&B too."

It went silent after that, and it stayed that way till we were almost at my house.

"So," I said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Derek stifled a laugh. "Why? Are you looking for the title?"

"Pfft. You wish!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe I do wish," he said with a confident smirk.

I blushed, "You didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you," he said, looking at me.

I sighed, "I asked you first."

"Hmm, fine. No, I don't have one," he said, answering my question, "How about you?"

I smiled at his answer, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Fife minutes later he parked his car in front of my house, both of us were too caught up in the conversation and it seemed like he didn't want to leave and to be honest neither did I. It was like a twenty question game; we jumped from subject to another, both of us losing track of the time. By the time I got out of the car I felt like I knew him for years, practically my whole life. The way he was around me though was completely different than when he was around others. He was like a brick wall; showing no emotions and with me he was open, a complete different person. Another thing I realized was that my nervousness evaporated sometime along the conversation. But my heart would skip a beat every time he looked at me longer than five seconds.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was the longest chapter yet! I hope you like it. I'm kinda running out of good scene idea's, so I was wondering if you could comment and help me out.


	5. Chapter 5: Impossible

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 5: Impossible.

The next morning, I scrubbed my face with some pink grapefruit face wash and moisturized my tan skin. After closely inspecting my face, I walked back into my room and changed my clothes.

I looked myself over in the mirror as I pulled my golden brown hair up into a messy bun before leaving the room.

I made my way down the stairs and wrote a note for Angela and my dad that said, "Out for a walk. – Kim."

I glanced over my shoulder as I headed out the door, closing it quietly behind me.

As I walked down the driveway, I noticed that it rained last night. "Weird…"

I must have slept really deep for me not to have heard it rain.

Deciding that this would be a good time to practice, I crossed the road and immediately made my way into the woods. I smiled as I heard the birds chirping and took in the sound as I walked.

I walked for another couple of minutes before finding a good spot to practice.

Deciding to start with something simple, I picked up a leaf that had raindrops on it and looked around before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of all things, only concentrating on how my hand was connecting with the leaf and then how the leaf was connecting with the water.

"A drop of water as light as air," I said, repeating this several times in hope to make the raindrops magically levitate from the leaf in my hand.

"A drop of water as light as air," I repeated one more time.

I exhaled and opened my eyes moments later to see that it had indeed worked, not only the one in my hand but also all the bushes and plants around me. I grinned happily and tried not to lose my focus as I looked around me in amazement at all the raindrops just hanging there in mid air, glistening in the morning light.

That was when I heard a twig snap from behind me and all the raindrops just fell back down as I lost my focus.

Peter's POV:

I had been following her since the day she moved into town, and yes I know how creepy that sounds. You got to do what you got to do. The first time I saw her I had no idea who she was or what brought me to her, it was this weird pull as if she was a magnet to supernatural creatures. Anyway there I was, looking at her from behind a tree as she leaned against the car; she was gazing up at the house as I stared at her. I knew right there that she wasn't normal, she had something special, and I needed to know what it was before giving her the bite. An alpha can tell by the way a person is if they are strong enough for the bite or that they will even be a good werewolf.

I followed her like any other day, though I was starting to think that she didn't have anything special at all since I have been following her around town for the past two weeks and nothing special happened. Sighing softly I stopped just a couple of feet away from her and watched what she was doing.

"Is she crazy or what?" I muttered in my usual sarcastic tone and cocked up a brow, my eyes widening as I saw the raindrops levitate like a piece of paper; like a feather in the wind. "Impossible," I said, taking a step back and stepping on a twig. "Shit."

I was right, she is special; A witch, who would have thought? I had guessed some things that she could be, be never did I ever think that she could be a witch.

"Who's there?" she asked and turned around, coming face to face with me.  
I smiled darkly and approached her. "Well hello there, Kim. I'm Peter; it's nice to finally get to introduce myself."

She straightened her back and stood tall, showing no fear at all. "How do you know my name?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me.

"I have my ways to get information," I said. "Enough about me; let's talk about you, little miss witch."

Her eyes went wide before regaining their normal size. "I don't know—"

I cut her off, "Let's skip the game, Kimberly. I saw what you did moments ago."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine. What do you want to stay quiet?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Be part of my pack; let me give you the bite," I ordered but she cocked up a brow at me. "Your friend, Scott, is one as well," I added on and took a step towards her and shifted; my eyes turning red and my large canines appearing. I gave her no time to answer and leaped at her.

She slapped me hard across the face and narrowed her eyes at me which caused me to freeze in my spot, looking down at her. "Did you just slap me?" I asked, slightly amused and yet angry. I have never before met someone this fearless or hotheaded. No one has ever dared to go against my wishes.  
"Yes. Yes I did," she said sounding proud, but I could tell that she was frightened as well.

She knows what I am?

Hmm, of course she does.  
She's a witch and she obviously knows about all the other supernatural species running around. But I could sense her surprise; my guess was that she didn't expect creatures like me to be in Beacon Hills.

It's a small, boring town where nothing ever happens. Well, unless you know people like me; who will drag your ass into a lot of supernatural drama and probably get you killed within twenty-four hours.

I smirked, "Small and feisty. I like you already," I admitted. "You would make a good werewolf, ya know?"

She rolled her eyes, "I rather stay human, thank you very much," she said and started to walk away.

I chuckled, letting her go for now. "You'll be one of mine soon enough," I yelled after her, watching her head back home.

Maybe turning her isn't such a good idea. If she's a witch, then her family must be as well and they must be part of a clan, and having witches after my ass wouldn't be good. But having her on my side, now that would make me even more powerful than I already am. It would make me unstoppable. And even if someone manages to stop me, she could always help bring me back.

"Peter, you're a genius." I smirked.

Strangely she did remind me of someone; her golden brown hair and light brown eyes, though I couldn't recall who she reminded me off.

Kim's POV:

I barely managed to close my eyes that night; the image of Peter, his red eyes and his large canines kept popping up, terrifying me. I might have acted all tough in front of him but I was scared, actually terrified. I could only manage to do small minor spells with my powers; how the hell would I be able to protect myself from him and all the other supernatural creatures out there? It was around six am when I gave up and got out of my bed. I walked into my bathroom and yawned as I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning at the dark circles I had under my eyes from lack of sleep. After my shower I got dressed and applied a light amount of make-up, desperately trying to cover them up.

If my suspicions were right then there's only one person who would actually be able to tell me about werewolves. Because there was something I noticed yesterday, the vibe I got from Peter was pretty much the same I got from Scott and Derek; but with him it was different. There was something there between us that I didn't know about; I could feel it but I had no clue what it meant.

I snuck out of the house and crossed the road, heading straight to the woods. It took me a while to find the old Hale house and my eyes went wide when I saw it completely burned down. Taking a deep breath I headed to the front door, not bothering to knock since the door was slightly open.

"Derek," I called out and hesitantly walked into the house, hoping that this house wouldn't fall down on me.

I walked into the living room, sighing as I got no answer. Maybe he isn't here? I doubted that he would be living here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from behind me and I jumped slightly and turned to face him, finding him leaned up against the wall with his usual serious expression.

"I… I need to talk you," I stuttered out, my heartbeat increasing, "And the door was open…"

He raised a brow. "About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I wouldn't ask if it was, now would I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, first off, what are you?" I saw his eyes go wide, just a little bit before going back to their normal size and he pressed his lips in a hard line.

"You already know," he commented and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't," he added.

"A werewolf?" I questioned softly but loud enough for him to hear, not able to look him in the eyes.

I glanced up after what seemed like minutes to see his lips turned into a hard line once again as he concentrated on something.

"Are you scared of me now?" he asked.

"No… should I be?" I asked, getting up from the couch and hesitantly taking a step towards him.

"I would never hurt you, not intentionally," he said, pushing himself from the wall and approaching me.

I stayed quiet as I looked up at him, my hand reaching up to his cheek, reassuring him that I really wasn't afraid of him. I don't think I could ever be.

"I know," I whispered.

I looked up into his olive green eyes, and he did the same. I didn't have to move, he did it for me. He leaned down, softly and hesitantly pressing his lips to mine.

It took a second for him to invade my senses. His smell, the way his lips tasted sweet on mine, made me press my lips against his.

I almost forgot about the questions I still had, but decided to keep them for another time.

It only took a moment for him to relax as his warm soft lips molded with mine. I felt one of his hands reach for my waist, while the other cupped my face; his fingers intertwined in my hair.

My heartbeat was once again pounding in my chest as I reached on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss further, and he responded as heatedly.

I've kissed before, but this was completely different. The way his lips felt against mine, my heart pounding in my chest and the heat coming from him, all of that felt beyond right, like it was meant to be. I have never felt this before while kissing a guy - hell I never felt this for any guy before, the electricity between us, it pulled me closer to him and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

_Sorry if it sucks. Hope you Like it though. Comment and let me know what you think? 3 _


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Man

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 6: Mystery Man

"Miss Sanders," The teacher called out.

I swallowed nervously as I grabbed my notebook and walked up to the front of the class. I took a deep breath before I turned to face everyone. I never liked standing in front of a classroom, and I doubt that I ever will. But even if I didn't like it, I had to do.

I cleared my throat before I gazed down at my notebook, "The title is 'Mystery Man'" I began before I read my poem.

_I wonder what it is hidden behind your eyes._

_I wonder if it's truth or if it's lies. _

_I want to know about you, mystery man, _

_I want to know what makes you smile and laugh. _

_I want to know what makes you passionate and what makes you mad. _

_I want to know the knowledge and wisdom that lurks behind your wild actions, _

_I want to know your secrets that hide deep inside of you hidden from the world._

_And in return I would tell you mine,_

_I want to know what drives you,_

_I want to know your heartaches along with your triumphs. _

_I want to know the passions of your heart. _

_I want to know your dreams, _

_Your desires. _

_I want to know if you have ever loved. _

_Have you ever felt true love or have you been hiding from it all along. _

_There are many questions lurking inside of me. _

_Why I want to know?_

_I have no clue. _

_All I know is there's a part of me that won't stop until I solve the mystery that is you. _

I looked up to see everyone staring at me and quickly made my way back to my seat. They clapped and cheered along, Stiles and Scott just seemed confused but they clapped too- Ha, only if they knew who it was about. They would flip!

I guess they liked it… which I'm glad they did. I don't know what I would have done if everyone started laughing instead. Probably die in place or run out like a scared little kid.

Allison grinned from ear to ear and got up as they teacher called her name.

I felt my phone vibrate and took out my Samsung Galaxy S4, sliding my finger on the screen to unlock it.

I immediately tapped on the message app to check my new message, and that was when I tuned out.

There it was.

_From Derek! ;)_

_Nice Poem. I bet it was about me. Wasn't it? ;)_

I grimace in wry amusement and blush at the same time before texting him back.

_To Derek! ;)_

_Thanks __ Stalking much? _

_P.S, how did you get my number?_

I smirked at my respond and pressed send before putting my phone away, just in time to clap proudly for Allison. The bell rang, indicating that the class was over. I gathered my stuff and placed them in my shoulder bag.

I felt my phone vibrate again and I took it out to check what the message said,

_From Derek ;) _

_It's not stalking if the person likes being "stalked"_

_And I have my ways ;)_

I laughed as I walked out of the classroom with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

~Later that day~

I was on my bed, lying on my stomach in only a grey shirt and a pair of underwear with my laptop in front of me.

I let out an annoyed groan when I lost the game I had been playing.

Just between you and me, I'm completely obsessed with Candy Crush. Once I start playing it, there's nothing that can stop me. I can play it for hours long without getting tired; I only get annoyed when I loose.

A lot has happened since the last time I talked to Stiles and Scott, which was Friday—3 days ago. For starters I heard that Scott made first line, and that everyone is expecting him to do great in the game on Saturday. I wonder how he's going to pull that off without exposing himself to everyone else. Allison also told me that she forgave him for ditching her at the party and gave him another chance. And apparently one of the hunters who tried to kill Scott and Derek the other night was no one other than Allison's father, shocker. I know it's best for Allison and I not to be friends, but I can't afford to lose her right now, since she's one of the few girl friends I have here, and by far the closest. I would have to watch what I say when I'm around her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my skype go off, indicating that someone was calling me. I glanced over at the screen again and answered it right away with a loud squeal of excitement.

It's my best friend since forever, Skylar. I haven't talked to her in like a week and that's a long time for us.

I giggled as she squealed back with me.

"Hey girl! Long time no talk."

"Sky! It's been way too long," I said with a pout. "I miss you,'

"I miss you too, boo. But don't worry; we will see each other soon." She said mimicking my pout.

"But tell me about your school," She added on, "What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" She asked.

"OMG! You sound like a mother… " I chuckled, "And they are okay. Most of them are cute, but I have only gotten my eyes on one," I winked.

"Ooooohhh! Spill! I want details,"

"There's not much to say…" I started, before getting this weird vibe that made me look behind me. And there he was, Derek Hale, standing in my room and I gasped.

"What does he look like?" Sky asked, and turned back to her.

"Sky, I got to go! I'll call you later!" I said quickly.

"What?! But we're talking boys! Are you being safe?!" She whined just when I ended the video call.

I closed my laptop and sat up, covering myself from the waist down, since I was only in my underwear. Derek was now seated on my bed, so my guess is he pretty much saw and heard everything.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, looking at him.

"The window," He stated simply with a small smirk.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only when they are open," He answered, leaning back against my pillows, "Nice room, by the way,"

"Uh, thanks," I said with a small smile.

He nodded his head and glanced around my room.

"So what brings you here?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me tomorrow, and maybe go watch a movie afterwards." He asked, and I smiled. Well finally.

"I would love to,"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," he said and sat up.

"Leaving already?"

"No, I still have one more thing to do," he said, leaning in towards me with a smirk spread on his lips.

I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat as our lips met. It was just as passionate as our last one, maybe even better than the one before. Without realizing it I wrapped my arms around his neck and launched forward, almost straddling him as I deepened the kiss even more. Our lips molded together as he kissed back just as headed, that delicious electricity between us charged and he pulled me closer to him, by now I was on top of him; he had one hand in my hair while the other gripped my petite waist.

As I laid on top of him I could feel a certain part of his body waking up and start to press against my thigh. "Uh, Derek…" I said pulling away from the kiss.

He seemed to know what I meant because the next thing he said was, "I'm sorry, I can't help but get excited. I mean, the whole make-out session AND you only being in a shirt and underwear is a turn on,"

I blushed even more as I remembered I was indeed only in my underwear. I got off of him and scrawled under my covers.

He chuckled loudly—but not loud enough for my dad and Angela to hear and leaned back against the bed with his arms under his head.

* * *

A/N: No I did not write the poem, it was written by Imania Margria, you can find it on


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Date

My eyes flickered open right when my annoying radio alarm clock went off. I groaned and reached to turn it off before getting out of bed, but I got pulled back by strong arms. "Stay," he breathed out softly in a husky tone, pulling me more towards him by my waist.

Damn, I like it when guys have their sexy morning voices. It's hot!

Yes, Derek slept over and no, we did not have sex. I'm not that type of girl that just gives the guy what he wants right away. I have never gone that far before and I'm definitely not going there this soon. Besides we haven't even been on our first date yet, how would that make me look? Easy, that's how it will make me look.

"I have to get ready for school," I said, turning around in his arms so that I would be facing him.

"Fine, but I want a kiss," he said.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before getting out of bed.

"Don't get caught when you leave," I told him and walked into my bathroom.

An hour later I was fully dressed and ready to start my day. I walked down the stairs, grabbed an apple and my skateboard before leaving the house.

* * *

After school…

I walked out of the school building and got on my skateboard; I stopped and hopped off once I reached a building that had a extra large sign saying 'Angie's Restaurant," And on the side of the building read, "Breakfast, Lunch & dinner,"

I walked through the front door with my skateboard under my arm, and gaped as I looked around the place. It was perfect. I like it. There wasn't a thing out of place; at the bar were some high stool placed around and there were 3 flat screens hanging on the wall behind the bar and around the room were a bunch of tables spread out nicely..

I dropped my skateboard on the floor beside the bar and went up the stair, gasping at the sight. Whoa, Angela over did herself again. On the second floor was another room, but this one was more formal and businesslike.

After taking a good look around the place I went back downstairs and opened a door to my left that seemed to be the office. Angela was on the phone handling whatever that needed to be handled. She smiled as I walked in and signaled for me to take a seat.

Not even 5 minutes later she hung up and turned to me, "Well, how do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it! Everything reminds me of Nonna and Nonno (Grandma and Grandpa)," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad I like it. Well I wanted to bring a lil bit of their Italian culture here," she explained and I nodded.

"That's nice,"

"So what brings you here?" she asked and leaned back in her chair.

"Well… I need a job and I figured you would be looking for people to work for you,"

"Hmm, you got that right. I do need another few people,"

"What are you good at?" She asked, "Wait… don't answer that. "

I laughed and shook my head.

"You'll be handling the cashier and occasionally the bar, when we're busy,"

"Sounds good," I said with a nod. I can handle that. How hard can it be?

An hour later we had finally finished going through my contract and my wage and such things. We agreed on $8 an hour and I'll be working on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday after school from 4PM till 10 PM and on Saturdays and Sundays from 8 AM till 2 PM. I start this Friday, since that's when the restaurant will open officially. She showed me around the place again, this time the kitchen, bathrooms and storage room.

I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Angela and I had spent the rest of the time figuring out what else she needed for the grand opening and we both lost track of time. It was now 5:30 PM and I had precisely an hour and a half to get ready for my date. I hadn't picked out what to wear and from everything I had to do that would be the most difficult part. It was our first date for crying out loud, I need to look perfect.

Sighing, I ran up the stairs to my room and dropped my bag and skateboard at the entrance before kicking my sneaker out. I opened the door to my walk-in closet and stared intensely at all the clothing.

Seven outfits, two dresses and 30 minutes later I finally found the perfect outfit. I laid everything down on my bed with matching accessories and such things before walking into my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes, turned the warm water on before I hoped under the shower.

I got dressed, did my hair and makeup before stepping into my high heels. When you're short like me and you're going out with a guy as tall as Derek Hale you'll be doing the same.

By the time I left my room it was 6:45. Luckily my dad wasn't home, or I would have to explain to him where I was going and with whom. Angela on the other hand was cool about this kind of stuff. She accepted that I was growing up and with that came dating guys. She wasn't quite pleased with the age difference but she knew very well that if they tried to keep us separated, we would want to be together even more.

I walked out the door when Derek texted me saying he was outside and I got into the car with a smile plastered on my face. He on the other hand had a huge ass grin. This is why I love like him so much. The fact that he's so sweet and open around and the way he treated me like I was a once in a lifetime kind of girl.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," I said back, my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

He smirked while he started the engine before driving off to the cinemas. He parked his car and both of us got out. He walked to the passenger side and placed a hand on the small of my back while we walked to the building. We bought our tickets and he insisted to pay for them—I only gave in if I would be allowed to pay for the snacks. Derek chose to watch The Cabin in The Woods since all the other movies seemed lame, and I agreed with him on that; though I wasn't so sure about watching a horror film. I've never been a real fan of horror movies, I mean would watch some but I would always regret doing so afterwards; when I can't fall asleep because I'm too damn paranoid.

During the movie I kept hiding my face in Derek's chest every time I thought something scary is going to happen. He had chuckled the first couple of times I did so, but he would wrap his strong muscular arms around me and made me feel safe.

After the movie we went to get something to eat; while we ate we talked a little bit, so we could get to know each other better.

"So, why did your eyes change color the day you met me in the woods?" I asked, suddenly remembering the whole scene.

"I'm not sure, I have been looking for answers though but I haven't found any answers yet," he said, and I felt like he wasn't telling me something.

"Oh, hmm…. Has it happened before?" I asked further.

"Uh, no, it has not,"

"What could be the reason of it?"

"I don't know," he said and it seemed like he pulled up his walls because he showed no emotion.

After that I decided to drop the topic and we talked about other stuff and the fact that he lived in New York for a while as well, and he apparently attended college there before moving back here. The reason he came back was because of his sister, who just took off one day without saying anything.

We walked out of the diner hand in hand and made our way to his car. Both of us got in and he started the engine.

"At what time do you need to be home?" he asked, putting the car in reverse.

"At 11 pm. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, because I wanna show you something,"

I simply nodded my head and leaned back in my seat while I looked out the window.

I wasn't nervous around him anymore. Now that I have got to know him better I feel like I could tell him anything, and we could talk for hours without getting bored; even when we weren't talking, and the room would be filled with silence—not awkward silence, but one where no one would need to talk. It just felt good to be with him.

I'm falling each day a little bit more for him. Right now I could say that I'm in love with him, but I don't think I'm ready to admit that. I admit, to be the first one to say those words out loud, scared me a little bit.

Ten minutes later he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and I raised a brow at him as I climbed ot of the car.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No," he started and turned us around and took a couple of steps forward, "That."

It was until now that I noticed that we were on the edge of a cliff that displayed the whole town below us. The street lights were already on, along with the ones in the houses, which made the view oh, so beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I said looking in front of us.

"You're beautiful," he said looking down at me.

I smiled, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "Thank you,"

"No, thank you!" He said in a cocky tone of voice while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

_Sorry if it sucks. Hope you like it though. Comment and let me know what you think? 3 Read, Comment and heart! (:_


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Bullet Part 1

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 8: Magic Bullet Part 1

It's been a week and a half since I started ignoring Stiles and Scott, and to be honest I was starting to get tired of doing so. They were my friends and it was hard to be mean to them. I kind of felt bad at certain times, but I tried not to show them any of it. They deserved it for not telling me what was going on.

A lot has happened in these past few days. The worst part was when Derek got arrested for 'killing' the girl in the woods, who turned out to be his own sister. I was at work when all that went down, and I almost lost it. I never doubted him though; I knew very well that Derek couldn't have done it. Luckily he was released the same day. Mr Argent is still hunting down Derek and Scott and he's down their throats even more now with all the killings.

I walked down the school hallways with my earphones in my ear as I listened to 'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-z and Alicia Keys, with my bag hanging down my shoulder. I stopped at my locker and was about to open it when I got tackled down to the floor. I groaned and shot daggers (not literally) at the person lying on top of me, which was no one other than Stiles Stilinski.

I pulled out my earphones, "What the hell Stiles?!"

"Kim, I… I didn't see you stop walking till—well you know what happened next," he said chuckling ever so softly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink; which was barely noticeable and he looked down at me. And no I don't mean my face, the pervert was literally looking down at my boobs.

I huffed, "My eyes are up here Stiles!" I said and hit his shoulder as hard as possible.

"Oh, right," he said, his face getting a darker shade of pink but he didn't make a move to get off of me.

"Are you going to lay on top of me forever?" I asked him, sarcastically.

He seemed to be considering whether to stay on top of me or not before he actually made a move to get up. Once he was up, he extended his hand out to me and I took it; and he helped me up.

I gave him a small smile and fixed my shirt.

"So why were you following me?" I asked with some attitude.

"Well I'm tired of you ignoring me and Scott. We're sorry for the whole secrecy but it's for your own good and besides it's not my secret to tell anyways. And I'm very, very, like, beyond sorry for leaving you at the party. Will you please forgive me? I can't imagine having to go another day without you in it. I miss your sarcasm and your smartass remarks," he blurred out all at once.

I smiled and threw myself against him, hugging him as close as possible. "Of course I forgive you, Stily-poo," I said and he smiled a relieved smile. "Just don't do it again, alright?" I warned, hitting his arm as I pulled away from the hug.

"I promise! It won't happen again," he said quickly, holding up his hand.

"Come, let me give you a drive home," he offered.

"No need to, Angela is supposed to come pick me up," I told him.

"Don't worry. I called her and told her she didn't need to come, since I would be driving you home," he said with a proud smile.

"Oh really? And what if I didn't forgive you?"

"Well then I guess you would had to walk home," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my stuff out of my locker before closing it. "Alright, let's go then," I said and started to walk towards the big doors.

"Where's Scott? Doesn't he need a ride home?" I ask as we reached his jeep and Scott wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No. He has a study date with Allison, but they won't be studying alright," he said with a smug smile.

"Why won't they be studying?" I asked with a raised brow while I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well, they will be studying, just not school stuff. Scott will be studying the female body," Stiles explained with a smirk and wiggled his brows.

I shook my head and hit his shoulder for like the fifth time today, "Ah, gross! I didn't need to know that!"

He laughed and started the engine before putting the car in reverse.

"So whatcha doing tonight?" he asked as I looked down at my phone and I shrugged right when he suddenly stopped the car which caused me to almost hit my head against the dashboard.

"Oh My God!" he said.

"What the hell—?" I started but abruptly stopped in the middle of my sentence when I saw Derek in front of the car, looking terribly pale.

"You got to be kidding me, this guy is everywhere!" Styles said, sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "We got to help him!" I said—when I saw Derek fall to the ground, loud enough for Stiles to hear over the loud honking of the cars behind us. I jumped out of the jeep and ran over to Derek who was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Scott and I asked at the same time while we kneeled down beside him.

"I got shot…" Derek said in between breaths.

"He's not looking so good," Stiles said, standing a feet away from us.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked, the worry audible in my voice

"I can't. I… it's a different kind of bullet," Derek said, looking even paler.

"What a silver bullet?" Stiles asked, sounding too excited.

"No you idiot!" Derek snapped.

"Wait! Hold on a sec… should we even be talking about this… in front of her?" Stiles asked, pointing a finger at me, completely ignoring Derek's outburst.

I rolled my eyes and smirked slightly.

"She knows what we are," Derek started but got cut off by Scott and Stiles when they yelled, "You told her?!"

"…No! She actually found out, and I just confirmed her suspicions," Derek explained, looking at me.

"Oh…. Anyway, so that's what she meant when she said you have 48 hours," Scott said looking at Derek.

"What?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Who said that?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you,"

Derek gasped out of pain, I assumed and his eyes turned a shade of ice blue, just like the day we met in the woods.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Scott ordered, looking around us, checking if anyone saw Derek's eyes change color.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek said, sounding a little angry.

By now every car behind Stiles' jeep started honking in union which made it sound a lot louder than before; right now everyone standing on the parking lot was watching the four of us.

"Help him up Scott and put him in the car," I said, sounding really bossy. I climbed into the back so that Derek could sit in the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," I heard Derek tell Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me," Derek said.

"Fine, I'll try." Scott sighed and looked over at Stiles, "Get him out of here," he said.

"I hate you for this so much," Styles said, even more annoyed than before.

"Just shut up and drive," I snapped at him.

Stiles huffed and started the engine before driving away from the honking cars on the parking lot of the school.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Magic Bullet Part 2

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 8: Magic Bullet Part 2

We drove around town for about thirty minutes before we called Scott for the first time, when he didn't answer Stiles texted him, asking him if he found anything yet.

The tension in the car was getting worst by the minutes. I could sense that Stiles was going to flip and out his thoughts about this situation very soon. To be honest I was kind of scared for him.

3... 2... 1!

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there," he said, just like I predicted.

"Almost where?" Derek asked, looking even paler than before. It was like he could be passing out any minute now.

"Your house," Stiles simply stated.

"What?! No, you can't take me there,"

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself,"

"He's right. Those people are probably there, looking for him. We can't take him there," I said, trying to reason with him.

Stiles sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, turning the car off before he turned to face Derek. "What happens when Scott doesn't find the bullet, hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I… I have a last resort," Derek answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What last resort?" Stiles asked.

"You don't need to know about it, until it gets that far," Derek said and he pulled up the sleeve of shirt, revealing his wounded arm that had blood and some puss spilling out of it.

"Oh my God! What's that?" Stiles asked while he turned away from Derek as if he was going to be sick.

"Stiles, stop it," I warned and looked away from the wound as well. "I think I'm going to be sick," I whispered and covered my mouth. I always get the urge to vomit at the sight of blood.

"Is that contagious?" he asked, while I was trying to get the image of Derek's arm out of my mind. I took deep breaths, desperately trying to control myself. "Wait, what?! Kimberly, you better not throw up in my baby!" he yelled, just realizing what I said. "You know, you should just get out, Derek."

"Start the car, now." Derek said.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? And in fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for death," Stiles said, sounding like he meant every single word. Derek just glared at him as he spoke, possibly not buying any of it.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth!"

"Oh my god! Can you both just stop it?" I said, "Stiles, just start the god damn car already and go to my house, there's no one there anyway," I sighed and turned to Derek, "And Derek, could you please stop threatening my friend!"

Stiles huffed and turned around and started the engine while he glared at me through the rear view mirror. I simply rolled my eyes and flashed him a small smirk.

About ten minutes later we arrived at my house; Derek and I got out first. I had to convince Stiles to stay, which wasn't that hard; I managed that with one glare his way.

I sat beside Derek on the couch in the garage while Stiles was in my kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich.

I had finally managed to pull myself together and get over my nausea; now I could look and sit beside Derek without feeling like vomiting.

"Here, let me see your arm," I said, gently taking his arm. He flinched, but didn't pull away. I gingerly lifted up his sleeve and ran my fingers over the skin. It was rough and the veins were swollen with poison. Derek made a face that said that I should stop, but I still pressed down on the bullet hole in the skin. He groaned and pulled his arm back, holding it.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Sorry," I said, "I'm trying to see what the poison looks like." I sighed and mumbled some words lowly.

"Can I please try again?" I asked, "I might be able to what type of bullet it is," I explained.

Over the past couple of days I have been doing a little research of my own about werewolves. I have gone through most of the books I have about them and I learned quite a lot. I have learned about Alpha's, beta's and omega's; what weakens them and what not. Maybe if I knew what the poison looks like then I could tell what we are dealing with. I know a lot about herbs and potions so maybe I could be of help, even if that meant exposing myself to them. I'm a witch, a servant of Nature and it is my job to maintain balance within the world. I care… no, love Derek way too much to stand by and see him like this.

Derek sighed and held out his arm again. I took it and pressed down even harder than last time. Derek cursed and flinched, "AH," he gasped.

"Gross! Can you not do that while I'm eating?" Stiles said, walking in with his food and drink as blood ran down Derek's arm. He was getting paler and I could see a thin stream of bluish substance mixing with the blood. My guess would be we're dealing with wolfsbane, but I'm not entirely sure, since I'm all new to this and such.

I pulled my finger back and cleaned it off with a towel before wrapping it around the wound, and telling Derek to press down on it to stop the bleeding.

"Did you hear from Scott?" I asked, looking over at Stiles, who was seated across from Derek and me.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"So… how long have you two been… you know," Stiles said after a while of silence, he had an eyebrow raised and was looking at me then at Derek's hand, who was resting on my thigh.

Jeez, can this get awkwarder? I don't think that's even a real word but whatever, you know what I mean.

"Uhm," I said, "Well, a few weeks now."

"Hmm, interesting," he said with no excitement and went back to eating his food.

We had been sitting in Stiles' jeep for about twenty minutes or so; we had to leave my house almost half an hour ago, right before Angela got home. I didn't want her to see Derek in the state he was in, it would only cause her to ask questions. The jeep was parked on the side of the road, engine off and it was quiet: the only sound, coming from Stiles and his phone.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott, who he was on the phone with. The phone wasn't on speaker so I couldn't tell what Scott's respond was. "Oh, and by the way, he's starting to smell!" Stiles said, not bothering to even look at Derek, who in case you were wondering was glaring at Stiles. "Like death!" Stiles continued.

"Stiles!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him as I hit the back of his head. He was obviously lying; I was just as close to Derek as he was, and I couldn't smell a thing.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head and turning slightly in his seat to shoot me a glance.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

Stiles sighed, "You're not going to believe where Scott wants me to take you," he said and handed the phone to Derek.

"Why did you hit me?" Stiles asked, now facing me.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe because you deserved it for being such a jerk," I told him. Neither of us was even paying attention to what Derek was saying on the phone as Stiles and I continued to bicker on about his attitude.

We got at the veterinarian that Scott works at a while ago. The seriousness of this situation was finally drowning in to me. What if Scott doesn't get here in time? I can't even bring myself to think what will happen to Derek if that happens. I sighed and looked out the window of the… operating room? I think that's how this room is called, if not then whatever.

My eyes were watery; I blinked a few times to hold them back, knowing that Derek and Stiles were looking at me; I could feel their stares on me. I've been awfully quiet in the past hour; my hands were shaking and it felt like I had a knot in my stomach. I frowned slightly, disliking this feeling. I wiped a tear that had slipped out, away from my cheek before I turned to Face Derek and Stiles. It was until now that I realized that they were talking.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said, leaning down on the table.

"If he doesn't get here in time…" Derek spoke while he went through the cabinet and drawers," I have a last resort."

"Which is?"

I just watched, without saying anything. I was afraid that if I spoke that my voice would betray me. I didn't want to seem weak; I am a strong person and I have to think that we will manage to go through this. 'Think positive, Kim.' I reminded myself.

"You're going to cut off my arm," Derek said, holding up a weird saw. I think it was a saw, but anyways, you know what I mean.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. "Wwwhat?" I asked while Stiles just stared at him in shock.

Derek pushed the saw towards Stiles and he grabbed it. He looked at it as if the thing could bit his fingers off any seconds while he analyzed Derek's plan.

He turned the thing on and dropped it right away, "Oh my god," he said looking around, probably thinking about all the consequences. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It will heal if it works,"

Stiles sighed and looked kind of disguised with the idea. "Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked with the blue strap that he was tying around his arm in his mouth.

"Because cutting through the flash, the saw and the bone AND especially the blood!"

Derek sighed, "What, you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Alright, fine. How about this, either you cut off my arm or I'm going to cut off your head"

"Here's a better idea. Kim will do it! Won't you Kim?" Stiles asked, looking at me.

"What? No way! I'm not!" I said shaking my head before walking out of the room to call Scott.

I dialed his number and paced back and forth as it rang. After a while it went to voice mail and I sighed.

"Scott! Where the hell are you? Stiles is about to-"

I hung up as I saw Scott hurry through the door. "Oh, thank God! Finally!"

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In there," I said and followed him into the room. We were right on time, a second later Stiles would have cut Derek's arm off.

"Scott! Oh my god you just prevented a life time of nightmares," he said relieved.

Scott handed the bullet to Derek and everyone looked at it including me. "What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna… I'm…" Derek stuttered and looked as if he was about to faint. And indeed, not a second later he dropped his arm, making the bullet fall and he fell to the floor as well. I rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. "Derek?" I asked, cupping his face and slapping it not too hard. "Come on, Derek, wake up!" I shook his body, but nothing. No response.

"I think he's dying," Stiles said and I shook my head, holding back my tears. 'This is not the time to cry.' I reminded myself.

"What are we going to do, Stiles? He won't wake up."

"Let me try something," he said and I moved out of the way. "Please don't kill me for this." He clenched his fist and punched Derek right in the face. "Ow!" he groaned, holding his hand.

"OMG! It worked!" I yelled and wiped my tears away before helping Derek up, while Stiles kept cursing and moving his hand around.

We gathered around Derek as he pulled the bullet open with his teeth before slamming what was in it onto the table. He grabbed a lighter and set it on fire. It burned and sparked which caused us to back up a little. After it was done burning Derek scooped up the ashes and brought them to his wounded arm. The second it hit his arm he started to groan, even louder when he pushed his finger down on the bullet hole. In a blink of an eye he was on ground, arching his back up in pain and growling loudly.

We all started and watched how his arm healed, Scott was open mouthed while me and Stiles we staring in shock. "That was, AWESOME! Yes!" Stiles was the first one to say something. I rolled my eyes at his excitement. Scott looked at him like, 'what the fuck, dude?'

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well except for the agonizing pain," Derek said sarcastically while he got up from the ground. I chuckled softy. Well the old Derek is back.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, but took a step back once he saw Derek glaring at him.

I giggled and walked over to Derek. "Ah, come on Derek. Don't be so hard on them."

Derek's eyes softened when he looked at me and I smiled, glad that he was still alive.

"Yeah, we saved your life; which means you're going to leave _all_ of us alone!" Scott said, "You got that?"

I turned and looked at Scott. "Talk for yourself, Scott. Derek's presence doesn't bother me, in fact I like having him around."

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update!_

_Sorry if it sucks. I really hope you like it though. Comment and let me know what you think? It would mean a lot! 3 Could please favorite too? :)_


	10. Chapter 9: Take You Down

Chapter 9: Take You Down

After my swim practice, which was third period I had decided to skip the rest of the day. It wasn't like I would be paying attention if I stayed there anyway. After what happened yesterday to Derek, he almost dying and all, I just wanted to spend some time with him.

I grabbed the stuff I needed out of my locker, having no intentions of coming to this place today again. I closed my locker once I got everything and looked around me as I walked down the hall with my skateboard under my arm I pushed the big doors open quickly and ran outside before anyone turned the corner and saw me. I took another glance around the parking lot as I threw my skateboard down and started to skate away.

It took me a while to find Derek's old family house, since I've only been there once before. I really don't know why I even brought my skateboard since I ended up walking most of it, due to the fact that I had to go through the woods and all. A smile crept onto my lips as the house came into view and I started to walk at a quicker pace. As I reached the front door of the burned down house I checked my watch. Hmm, it only took my twenty minutes to get here.

I opened the door and walked in quietly; since he always sneaks up on me I'm going to try to do the same thing. Hopefully it will work, though I really doubt it since he has super werewolf hearing and all. I walked down the hall and glanced into the first room at my left, which was the living room, well what was left of it. Jack pot! There he is, in all his glory. Well, not literally all his glory, if you know what I mean. In case you don't, I mean he wasn't fully naked; he still had his pants on and probably some boxers under that.

I smirked and leaned against the wall, watching him do his pushups as I took all of him in. The first thing I noticed was his spiral tattoo, which I find extremely cool! The second thing I noticed was how his muscles moved in his upper body, hot! I bit my lip as I trail my eyes lower, omg that ass! Derek Hale you're going to be the death of me.

Jeez, I'm such a perv. I shook my head to snap out of it and push myself off the wall and drop my stuff at the door.

"What should a girl do to get some attention around here?" I asked and he immediately snaps out of it and turns to look at me. The look on his face was priceless. I guess I did manage to sneak up on him. Ha, one point to me!

"Well hello to you too," he said, getting up and approaching me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I said, and stood on my tiptoes to peck his lips. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good, as if yesterday never happened," he answered and wrapped his arms around my petite waist.

"I'm glad you're okay," I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck as I pecked his lips again. Just as I was about to pull away he captured my lips with his and I instantly kissed him back. It was just as passionately as our last kiss, but this time it was filth with desire, sexual desire. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pushed me against the nearest wall. What is it with guys and walls? Trust me, if he knew how into him I am, he would know that I wasn't going anywhere.

I felt his tongue against my lip, asking for entrance and denied him, deciding to tease him a little bit. He groaned and I smirked, just then he trailed his hands down my back and to my bum, squeezing it a little. I jumped and he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into my mouth; I let out a soft moan.

I don't care about the age difference and I certainly don't care what people would think of me and Derek. I was his and a part of me knew that since the day we met. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could feel that pull, that delicious electricity between us charging as he pulled me closer to him, filling the little space between us with static.

He lifted me up and instantly wrapped his arms around my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let out another soft moan as our tongues met, both of us battling for dominance, which of course he got after a while.

I broke the kiss since I was out of breath and looked at him, the only things visible in his eyes right at that moment was love and lust, my guess was he saw the same in mine.

I trailed hot, open-mouth kisses down his jawline and neck as he walked up the stairs of his burned down house and into a room, my guess was it's where he slept because it had a bed and to my surprise it looked completely different than the down stairs area. This part was more decent and less burned down. You could say it survived the fire.

I stood on my feet as he started to pull up my shirt while he placed feather-like kisses across my jaw, chin and the corners of my mouth. Slowly he pushed my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor. He stood back and gazed at me; I wore a black lacy bra that fit perfectly.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out.

I blushed, "thank you,"

He dipped his head down and kisses me forcefully, and I responded just as heated. His hands traveled down my spine to my waist before they continued their way to my behind, squeezing gently again.

He led me back to the bed and sat me down on it. I gazed at him as she kneeled down in front of me to take my vans off. I watched him quietly, biting down on my lip. God, that shirtless torso of his sure is distracting.

He leaned up and kissed me once more before he brushed his lips along my collarbone, down between my breast and onto my stomach while he grabs my hips with both his hands as if so I couldn't move and runs his tongue along my navel, then gently nipped his way to my hipbone and then to the other. I squirmed slightly and closed my eyes as he did so.

"I want you, Derek." I groaned softly.

Nodding and smirking, he gently pushed me down on the bed as he hovered over me. His lips found mine again while my fingers trailed down his muscular chest, nails scratching ever so lightly. My hands slowly reached his pants and I undid it before I slid his jeans down his legs.

"May I?" he asked, his fingers at the hem of my jeans and I nodded before he pushed them down my legs; I helped him by kicking them off. My heart was pounding even worse than before and he caught onto my nervousness.

"I'll be gentle," he murmured against my lips and reached behind me to unclasp my bra, once again in a swift movement and tossed it aside. Werewolves and their quick movements!

He pushed my panties down my legs before removing his boxers and his erection sprung free. My eyes went wide momentarily as I took in the size; 9 inches, give or take. Damn, must be a werewolf thing. Wait… How the hell is that going to fit in me? Oh, god! What did I get myself into?

His hands traveled down my breasts cupping them, they fit perfectly in them, even if I say so myself. I arched myself up into him while my muscles clenched deliciously in anticipation. He flicked his tongue a few times against the hardened skin while one hand worked the other as his free hand slipped in between my legs. Multitasking… What on earth isn't he good at?

After a while of getting me all worked up he moved between my parted legs and positioned himself at my moist entrance, giving me a soft stroke before easing into me; slowly pushing all the way in.

"Ah," I cried out as I felt an odd pinching sensation inside me as he tore through my virginity.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and he stroked my thigh as he slowly eased out of me before thrusting back in. I cried out again and he stills for a moment again, letting me get used to the feeling of him inside me.

After a moment he strokes my thigh again as he pulls out of me before thrusting back in, this time I moaned, feeling less pain than before. He moves again, his hands grabbing my waist to hold me in place as he starts to thrust in to me at steady pace.

I pulled him down to kiss him, and moaned against his lips when I felt my stomach tighten. He traveled his mouth down my neck and over my nipples. "Oh, God," I breathed out, tangling my fingers in his hair as I moved my own hips in rhythm with his.

"Derek!" I cried out moments later in ecstasy as my body fell over the edge, clenching deliciously around him. He came seconds later, groaning my name against my skin.

I looked up at him panting and he leans down, kissing my lips softly before gently pulling out of me to lie down beside me on the bed.

Now I know what all the fuss is about… My friends in New York and all the romantic movies they made me watch with them did not lie. Though they make losing your virginity not seem painful at all and trust me that thing hurts like a motherfucker. Well the first part hurt… Omg, why am I talking about this? Too much information I suppose? Sorry! Hmm, but damn that was hot.

* * *

_Sorry if it sucks. Hope you Like it though. Comment and let me know what you think? 3_


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out Part

Chapter 10: The truth comes out…. Part 1

I woke up to feeling Derek's finger tips trailing down my bare back I opened my eyes and gazed up at him; I looked into his olive-green eyes and sighed contently. I had fallen asleep after our lovemaking which you could say left me exhausted. It was still daylight outside so my guess was that it's probably around 2.00 pm. He was lying on his side while I was on my front, hugging a pillow. I smiled and closed my eyes momentarily, enjoying his soft, loving touches.

It was precisely at that moment that I realized how much he meant to me. He's not just some guys, no, he's my life. He's my one and only. He's my love. He's the reason I wake up every morning. He's the reason I can't sleep at night because he's always on my mind. He's where my thoughts go during class. He's the reason I can't concentrate. He's the one that I love to text. He's the guy who makes me happy. He's my boyfriend and I love him. He's the only person I ever want to be with. He's my forever, and I can't help but falling in love with him, everyday a little bit more than the day before. As stupid as that may sound, it was true. I am completely and utterly in love with Derek Hale and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. I'm his completely, body, mind, and soul.

"How did you sleep?" He questioned.

"Pretty good," I smiled happier than I ever have in my life.

"Hmm, good. Your phone has been ringing none stop," he said as he kissed my shoulder blades.

"It's probably Stiles, wondering where I am," I told him and he made a weird sound when I mentioned Stiles. He shrugged it off and continued to kiss his way down my bare back, but stopped abruptly and sat up in a blink of an eye.

"Derek what is it?"

"People are coming," he said while he got up from the bed, with a worried expression. "Get dressed and hide. Don't come out till I tell you so, okay?" He said while he pulled his pants on and left the room when I shook my head, yes.

I turned over and sat up, but whimpered as I flung my legs over the edge to get up from the bed. Jeez, is this how you feel after sex? I'm so sore. Probably not going to do that again for a while….

I shook my head and looked around the room for my clothes. I grabbed them off the wooden floor and got dressed as fast as I could, which was slower than usual since I was pretty sore.

Kate Argent's POV:

With all the killings happening in Beacon Hills and some personal, unfinished business I had to handle anyways, I decided to return to my old home. It was just as I remembered it; nothing had changed… well, not drastically.

I walked through the woods followed by two other hunters I chose to bring with me to this small mission. All three of us were fully armed and ready to fight… if it got down to it. And knowing me, it was going to get a hell hot in there.

"He wants us to wait," the hunter at my left side as he loaded his gun.

"So I have been reminded…" I said, sending him a 'don't you dare back out' look. "…to death."

"And that means we are not allowed to kill him," said the other hunter, the one at my right.

I smirked evilly as I said, "But that doesn't mean we can't say hello."

With that said we marched to the old burned down Hale house, with our weapons in hand, ready to strike if needed to. The hunter on my left kicked the front door open and walked into the house followed the other guy and then me.

"No one home?" the hunter who kicked the door asked.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable," I said, glancing around the place.

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard," the other hunter said, which caused me to roll my eyes. Really! That's the best he could think off? I'm working with a set of idiots.

"Really! A dag joke? We're going there and that's the best you could think of?" I asked him as I walked around. "If you wanna provoke him, say something like… Too bad your sister bid it before she had her first liver." I smirked and walked into the living room, "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in HALF!" I yelled, and that's when Derek growled loudly, causing the house to shake. A devilish smile crept onto my lips, as he came into view, after he knocked the first hunter out. It seemed like he was surprised to see me, or so I thought. The other hunter launched at him but Derek kicked him right in the stomach, which made the guy fly back and fall on his back, knocked out as well. I smirked and took out my electric-thingy.

Kim's POV:

After I was fully dressed I sneaked my way to the door, managing not to make a sound. I murmured a spell which allowed me to listen in on everything that was happening downstairs. My hearing increased a dozen times, it was like I was standing right in the room with them. I know it's not polite to eavesdrop but right now, I was really curious. What can I say; my curiosity got the best of me.

As I listened to the woman speak I knew right away that she was the one that shot Derek the other night. The last thing I heard before I felt the house shake was, "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in HALF!" Wow, she's a psycho bitch.

The next thing I heard was a male screaming before something or someone hit the wall. I sighed softly and slid down the wall and hugged my knees close as I leaned my head against the wall while I listened to what was going on down there. My eyes widened as I heard something being electrocuted followed by the sound low groaning. I bit my lip and gripped my knees closer to me once I realized it was coming from Derek.

"Wow… This one grew up in all the right places," the women said which caused me to narrow my eyes. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

"If you know what's good for you, you won't do neither," I mumbled to myself.

It was silent for a while before the air got filled with the sound of someone being electrocuted and laughter. It took everything I had not to go storming down there. But I soon realized that if I was there Derek would have more things to worry about. He wouldn't only have to worry about himself getting away from her alive but also me. I pretty much zoned out once the women started talking mainly because I had no idea what she was talking about, though it seemed like they knew each other from before maybe?

I got pulled out of my thoughts and back to reality when I heard footsteps, like someone was running before I heard gunshots. I gasped but listened close to see if she shot Derek or not. When I didn't hear anything; no groans, screams or anything in comparison I sighed in relieve. He managed to get out; he managed to escape that crazy women.

I was still leaned against the wall, with my arms wrapped around my legs, I let go once I realized I was and slowly got up.

*Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like a Domino…*

My eyes widened as I heard Jessie J starting to sing, indicating that I had an incoming phone call. I ran over to the bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand before I declined the phone call, which happened to be from Stiles. Really! Dude you choose the worst moment to call people!

I looked around the room for somewhere to hide just when I heard the steps of the stairs cracking, indicating that someone was coming upstairs, just like I predicted it. I panicked and started to pace back and forth until I marched over to the open window. I threw one leg over the edge and was about to do the same with my other leg, but was stopped by, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the women spoke. My back was facing her so I was still debating my chances of maybe jumping. I could survive, right? It would be painful but not deadly, right?

"You would barely make it out alive…" she said as she could read my and took a few step forward, I didn't see her but I could hear her heels. "I'm guessing your human, since a werewolf would have jumped the second I stepped into this room."

I sighed and turned around to face the women, whose name I didn't know. She stood a couple of feet away from me with a gun pointed at me. I found myself looking in light brown eyes; they were so familiar… it took me a moment to realize that I've indeed seen them before, but only myself. It was like looking in mirror. She had golden brown eyes, exactly as my own. This isn't weird at all, note the sarcasm. It seemed like it was minutes but in reality it was just a couple of second, not more than 5.

"You?" she questioned with an 'I know-who-you are' expression.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

What do you think? What do you think Kate's unfinished business is? How does Kate know Kim and why do they look alike? Ooooh! Leave me your opinion, feedback or any questions. I like hearing from you guys! Comment, follow and favortie por favor? (: Oh, I wanted to let you guys know that there's only 1 more chapter left for the end. But I think I will just continued writing part two of the story in here, instead of making another one. What do you guys think?


End file.
